


D.VA in Junkertown

by GuardianofSolas



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Junkertown (Overwatch)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianofSolas/pseuds/GuardianofSolas
Summary: D.VA chased after the Gwishin Omnics to try and finish them off for good, but her MEKA ran out of fuel as she was headed South in pursuit. She finds herself crashed just outside the walls of a mediocre city known as Junkertown. After some debate in her head, she decides to work with Junkrat and Roadhog to fight in the Junkertown Mech battles, so she can get out and they can get back in.





	1. Crashed

“Hana! Fall back, you’re almost out of range to return!” Dae-hyun said over the comms device. 

“Quiet, Dae-hyun. I can finish the Gwishin here and now.” Hana’s mech groaned as she drove the flight sticks forward, sending the mech into a speed close to Mach 1. The small Gwishin were similar to the ones that attacked when she overloaded the reactor to save Busan. There was only one left, and this was the main Gwishin. If she could destroy it, she could end the Gwishin forever. The Gwishin raced a couple hundred feet over the Pacific Ocean, heading south at top speeds. The Sun shone on the pursuer and the pursued. 

“The rest of the squad has already fallen back,” Dae-hyun cried out in her ear. “Your power and fuel are low, you have to-”

D.VA pulled the comms device out of her ear and threw it in her cup holder. She closed her eyes for a moment and sighed, “I’m sorry, Dae-hyun… I have to do this.” Murmurs could be heard from her comms device, but she couldn’t understand a word over the roar of the engines. 

Lining up a shot on the Gwishin, she opened fire with her twin-linked shotguns. The first two shots glanced off the omnic, but it quickly dropped closer to the ocean. Water sprayed onto her windshield as she pursued the omnic racing away from her. Taking aim once more, she fired a barrage of rockets at the Gwishin. It dodged and weaved, and the rockets flew past harmlessly, exploding as they hit the water. Water sprayed into the air as the omnic flew by. 

Hana hit the boosters in pursuit, but, after the water dissipated, the Gwishin’s weapons turned to face her. Its rockets flew from their sockets in an attempt to destroy D.VA and her mech. She managed to get her Defense Matrix up in time to stop most of the rockets, but one got through and took out one of the mech’s engines. 

The Gwishin turned and took off away from D.VA’s smoking mech. Hana tried to follow suit, but her mech churned as she hit the booster’s. The Gwishin flew high into the air before she could get the chance to take a few shots at the bot. The mech wouldn’t respond to her command to pursue, and instead continued to head to the land now below her. 

Hana was quickly losing altitude as she put the comms device back into her ear. “I’m sorry, Dae-hyun.” Her vision went black as her mech slammed into the ground.  
   
(Following the Junkertown Cinematic)

“Idiot…” Roadhog sighed. 

Junkrat looked at his friend and back to the gate that was just locked up tight. “Well maybe you should have-” 

Roadhog pulled out his hook and nabbed Junkrat, bringing him close to his large body. Despite the gas mask covering his entire face, Junkrat could feel his eyes narrowing at him. Junkrat placed his fingertips on Roadhog’s large belly and pushed away. “Right… point taken.” He brought his hand to his chin and rubbed it. “Now we’ll have to think of a new plan to exact our revenge. Hm…” Once again, the lightbulb appeared above his head. “I’ve got an ide-”

A screeching noise caught Junkrat’s attention, and the duo watched as a pink mech crashed into the ground. Junkrat pulled out his grenade launcher and grinned at his comrade. “Could be a bot, let’s go scrap it if it is.”

Five piles of wood sat between the duo and the pink mech, and Junkrat ran up to the closest one and crouched down. Humming a spy song he had heard at some point, he signaled for Roadhog to approach. The hulking man approached but did not stop to crouch behind the cover as Junkrat had planned. He trudged past with his scrap gun in hand. 

Junkrat slumped his shoulders and sighed. He ran up to the next batch of cover in front of Roadhog and said, “Hooogg, we need to be…” He ran up to the next piece of cover. “…to be stealthier about this.”

Roadhog let out a rough sound from the base of his throat and did not change his speed. Junkrat jumped out from his cover and tried to push against the massive beast. However, despite his effort, the lean Junkrat could not seem to slow Roadhog’s approach. “At least let me…” Roadhog pushed Junkrat out of the way and let his hook fly. The hook snatched a young woman with brown hair and a blue jumpsuit. 

She rolled her head and groaned. Her eyes widened when she saw the large man who had a hold on her. “You two,” she stammered. Junkrat grinned and Roadhog let out a huff. She managed to kick her feet up and push off Roadhog’s belly. Her slender body easily slipped through the hook, and she back-flipped away. D.VA ran to her mech and leaped over the smoking wreck, taking cover and pulling out her bunny blaster. She took aim at Junkrat, who flailed his arms as he ducked behind his companion. 

D.VA took aim at Roadhog’s imposing body and blasted her entire clip into him. The bolts didn’t seem to faze him at all, seemingly just bouncing off his belly. As she started reloading, Roadhog pulled out a yellow can of gas, put it into his gas mask, and twisted the cap, inhaling whatever was inside. 

Junkrat stepped out from behind his hulking friend and waved his hands. “Whoa, whoa, Sheila, we don’t want any trouble here.”

D.VA called out from behind her cover. “I’m no noob! I’ve seen the commercials. You two are wanted criminals!”

Junkrat scratched his neck. “Well… can’t deny that.” He clapped his hands together. “But! Clearly, you have no money, so we don’t really care.”

Halfway through loading her pistol, D.VA stopped and asked, “You… don’t?”

“Well… even if you did have money, we don’t need it. We just want to get back into Junkertown,” Junkrat explained. Roadhog huffed in agreement. A couple moments of silence followed. “Oi, Sheila, is that your bot… thing?”

There was confusion in her voice as she responded, “Yeah, that’s my MEKA. Why?”

A lightbulb appeared above Junkrat’s head for the second time. He leapt onto the wrecked mech and shouted, “I’ve got an idea!” He hopped down and bolted towards his house. He stopped for a brief moment and waved to Roadhog and D.VA. “Oi, Sheila, let’s goooo!” He turned once more and darted for the house. 

D.VA pursed her lips at Roadhog who said nothing. He kept his eyes on her, and in a few moments fear sent her along, following Junkrat’s footprints. Roadhog was close behind, pushing the cart full of gold. She could almost smell the strange odor of pig coming from the colossal human, if he could even be called that. She could feel his gaze on her back, and it made her hairs stand on end. 

Her body, already exhausted from piloting her mech from South Korea to Australia, collapsed as she got to the front door of the old shack. Roadhog managed to catch her just in time, and he held her surprisingly gently for someone as beastlike as he. He carried her into the house, passing the yellow motorcycle and sidecar, and placed her on the bed in the back corner. Still simmering from Junkrat’s complete and utter lack of subtlety, he sat down and patted the ground for his partner to sit as well. He hoped that this plan would be a little better than the last.


	2. The Plan!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkrat and Roadhog try to explain to D.VA why they should help her, but she's not really buying it. After all, this idiotic duo are criminals. Still, she might need their help to get back to Korea, so maybe she'll hear them out.

“And I should do this for you… why?” Hana asked after Junkrat explained the plan. 

Junkrat rolled his eyes at a question he thought was stupid. “Becaaaauuse, we both get a little something out of this joint business venture. We get to get back into Junkertown to take our revenge…” He gestured to both him and Roadhog, and Roadhog huffed in agreement. “And you get fame and fortune in Junkertown for being the best mech fighter. Win-win, am I right?” He crossed his arms and sat up straight, as if more intelligent words were never uttered until that moment. 

Hana shook her head. “No! I don’t want fame and fortune in Junkertown. If anything, I want to get out of here. I want to go back to South Korea with my friends.”

Junkrat dropped his shoulders and scratched his burnt chin. “Hmmm, that makes this business venture a little more difficult.” He looked at Roadhog who huffed again. “No, no, that won’t work big guy. Keep thinking…” Junkrat arched and twisted his body slightly to try and get a better idea of what to do

Hana tilted her head at Junkrat contorting his body for no apparent reason. “What if I just used the money to get out of Junkertown?” she suggested. Junkrat hummed and had his eyes shut, still thinking about a possible solution to the problem. “Junkrat? Junkrat. Ju-”

Junkrat nearly burst out of his seat as the lightbulb when off above his head once more. “I’ve got an idea!” He sat back down in his chair and explained, “You could just use the money you win to get out of Junkertown!”

D.VA rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. “Yeah,” she sighed, “great idea…”

Junkrat bowed his head to Hana, tipping an inexistent hat to her. “Don’t worry Sheila, you would have come to a conclusion like that soon enough, I’m sure.”

Hana let out a sigh and shook her head. “So, if we can build a new mech, get my name into the tournament, and I win it, I can get out of here?”

Junkrat’s head bobbled. “Mhm. Shouldn’t be a problem for ya.”

For the first time since landing, Hana smiled. “All right, what kind of parts do you have?”

Junkrat straightened and blinked. “Uh, pardon?”

Hana furrowed her brow. “Well, yeah. Surely you didn’t expect me to build a mech without parts, right?”

Junkrat clasped his hands together and uttered, “Uh… uh…”

Roadhog sighed and patted his comrade on the back. “We don’t have parts,” he said, “but we are scavengers.” Junkrat looked up at his partner in crime with his eyebrow raised. Roadhog waited for him to understand his meaning, but of course the oaf wouldn’t get it. 

However, Hana caught his drift. Raising a finger, she said, “We could use the parts from my crashed mech.” Roadhog huffed in agreement.

Junkrat brought his hand to his face. “Riiight, we use the mech. Good idea, Sheila.” He nudged Roadhog. “Why can’t you come up with ideas like that?” 

Roadhog stared at Junkrat until Hana broke in, “Hey, let’s just get to work. You said it’s only a couple days away, right? Then we should get started.” 

The duo nodded and pulled out their weapons. “Let’s gooooo!” Junkrat shouted, scurrying to the area where the mech suit crashed. 

Hana stood and pulled out her pistol. “I’m going to die with these noobs.” She hurried through the door to catch up with them before they did anything stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry it took so long for this one to be released. I plan on having a weekly release from here on out, school-permitting of course. Anyway, thank you for reading my first FanFic! 
> 
> -JS


	3. Scavenging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D.VA finds herself in a battle with the Junkers of Junkertown after Junkrat and Roadhog decided to attack them for trying to scavenge parts off of D.VA's old MEKA.

They did something stupid. After they passed a couple of the other nearby shacks, they saw other junkers looting the crash by the cliff. Immediately, Junkrat fired off his grenade launcher at the junkers, all of whom were standing right on the crash. The grenades went off, sending pieces of shrapnel and armor everywhere. He smiled and laughed with glee as the looters flew into the air, their bodies smoking. 

“Junkrat and Roadhog,” one of them cried out. Two of the looters made a break for the Junkertown gate for safety, but Roadhog was quick to get his hook around one of them. The beast pulled the looter in, then blasted the looter away with his improvised shotgun. Hog pointed his gun at the other looter, and Hana thought it would be impossible for the shotgun to do any damage at that range. However, Roadhog shot a small ball of metal at the looter, and in a few seconds, it expanded near the looter and knocked him unconscious. 

Bombs continued to explode near the mech, until Hana finally caught up with the insane duo. She grabbed Junkrat’s arm and shouted, “Noob! You’re going to blow up the mech!”

Junkrat scratched his head and blushed. “Oh, right, sorry Sheila. Just a little trigger happy!” He shot another grenade at the looters, sending one over the cliff. “Sorry.”

Hana sighed and noted that there were only three more looters heading for the gate. Roadhog just hooked one as she realized another had the reactor in his hands. She brought her pistol up and took a deep breath. Aiming for the looter’s legs, she fired. The plasma bolts connected with his legs, and he fell over. The junker let the reactor go and crawled as fast as his arms would take him. 

The last one was almost through the gate, when suddenly a beartrap went flying through the air. It didn’t have the range to get in front of the looter, but a mine followed the beartrap. The mine blew up next to the beartrap, and, instead of destroying the trap, sent it flying even farther. It landed in front of the looter as he looked behind him. The looter cried in pain as the trap closed on his foot.

“Woohoo!” Junkrat cheered. He rushed over to see his prey. As he limped over to the captured junker, the gate slammed shut. The junker wailed in pain as he tried to pull his leg free of the bear trap now on his leg. He pulled his bandana off his face and heaved. His exposed torso was slick with sweat.

“Hm, what do we have here?” Junkrat asked. “A junker trying to steal our loot? I don’t think so. Let’s teach him a lesson, Hog.” Roadhog huffed in agreement as the duo trained their weapons on the fearful junker. 

“Wait!” Hana cried out, running in front of the dangerous weapons. 

“Oi, Sheila, out of the way. He was stealing from us.” Junkrat kept his aim on the junker but lifted his finger off the trigger slightly. 

“Yeah, I know,” Hana said, “but that doesn’t make it okay to just kill him. He didn’t even know anyway, right?” The junker’s head blurred as it bobbed up and down. “See, he didn’t know. Now, we’ll let you go if just hand over the parts you took.” The junker looked down at his score, closed his eyes, and handed them to Hana. “Thank you. Get on home.” Hana pried open the beartrap with the junker’s help, and he limped off to Junkertown’s wall. 

But before the junker could get through the opened-gate, a grenade went off a couple feet from him. Hana spun to face Junkrat, who had his gun aimed in the junker’s general direction. “Sorry, Sheila, I had to get a good one in on the bloke.” Junkrat pointed to the junker, who was just barely managing to stand back up. “See, the bloke’ll be fine.”

Hana sighed and pinched her nose. “Keep it together, D.VA. Just win this mech battle tournament, then I can get out of here.” She cleared her throat and looked to the criminals that were now her allies. “Time to level up.” The duo tilted their heads to her. She rolled her eyes. “Let’s do this.” The duo nodded quickly and moved to grab the materials needed for a new mech.


	4. More Parts Required

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana realizes that she doesn't have enough parts for the mech, so the trio have to figure out the best course of action for getting the parts.

Hana went over all the parts they had managed to scavenge from her downed MEKA. She had the very important core, one pod of micro-missiles (the other was destroyed), both boosters, and the Defense Matrix. Unfortunately, the boosters and the DM would have very short run times with long recharge times. Both of the shotguns were badly damaged and would require parts to repair them. Luckily, bits of armor from the MEKA were damaged but usable, so at least they wouldn’t need all new metal. 

“So, where should we go to get the new parts?” Hana asked. The three of them decided to break for lunch. Hana and Junkrat ate ham sandwiches on the ground while Roadhog took a hit of this strange gas canister. Hana shuddered as she wondered what could possibly be in the canister. 

Junkrat turned to her, but Roadhog kept his glare on Junkrat. Junkrat rolled his head and pressed his fingertips together. “Right… so, here’s the thing…” Junkrat explained. Here we go, Hana thought. “The Queen of Junkertown and us, well, we don’t exactly see eye-to-eye.”

Hana crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at Junkrat, causing him to wave his hands in surrender. “What does that mean?” she asked. Junkrat took the last bite out of his sandwich, took a swig of water, and puffed his cheeks out. “Junkrat,” D.Va pressed.

Junkrat looked to Roadhog, who shrugged at him. Junkrat lowered his head and pursed his lips. “Thanks for the backup,” he muttered. Hana blinked at him, waiting for an explanation. Finally, Junkrat sighed. “We were kicked out of Junkertown…”

Hana lifted her head like a mother scolding a child. “And?”

Junkrat’s head sunk lower. “We’re not allowed back.”

Hana let out a heavy breath and shook her head. Her eyes glanced to the ceiling before she pressed her fingers on the bridge of her nose. “Of course, you’re not. So, how were you planning on sponsoring me to get into this tournament?”

Junkrat sat up and looked between Hana and Roadhog with a childish grin. “Oi, don’t worry about that Sheila, me and Hog got that all figured out.” Roadhog nodded and huffed in agreement. 

Hana tilted her head and blinked at him. “And that is what, exactly?”

Junkrat pointed to new and improved disguises off to the right by their bed. “Disguises!” The only thing that was ‘new’ and ‘improved’ about them was that Junkrat’s scarecrow costume had more straw to cover the body, and Roadhog’s was now a dolphin instead of a shark.

“No,” Roadhog said. 

“No?” Junkrat asked. He brought his body back like he had just been hit and is afraid of being hit again.

“No,” Roadhog repeated.

“No?” Junkrat asked again. Roadhog stared him down, clearly not in the mood to continue saying ‘no.’ Junkrat jumped up and facepalmed. “Riiiiiiight. You can’t be trusted with disguises, of course!” Roadhog huffed, aggravated, while Hana squinted at Junkrat. 

“I doubt Roadhog was the issue,” she said.

Junkrat brought his arms to block his chest. “Is that what you think of me?” he asked. 

“Yes.” Hana stood and put her hand on her hip. Junkrat towered over her, but she still held the power.

“Well… fine, no disguises.” Junkrat crossed his arms and dropped his head. Roadhog huffed at him, and Junkrat nodded as if he understood exactly what he said. “Yes, yes, fine. We’ll just be anonymous sponsors.”

“Anonymous sponsors?” Hana asked. “How will we pull that off?” 

“Well, you just walk in there with money. They ask you who’s money it is, and you say that we wanna stay anonymous. Right, big guy?” Junkrat turned to Roadhog, who nodded and huffed. 

Hana eyed them, but neither changed their expression from anything but genuine. Finally, she sighed and said, “All right, let’s do this then. What do I have to do?”

Junkrat clapped his hands together and nodded. “Let’s see. What kind of whoosawatsits do you need? Guns? Rockets? Bombs! We need bombs! Bombs for explosions! Yes, your mech will make the greatest explosions of all!” Junkrat was leaping around like a gleeful and ungraceful ballerina, until Roadhog wrapped his large hands around the fool. He stared at Junkrat, clearly telling him something that couldn’t be heard. Junkrat cleared his throat. “Uh, right… We… I…” Junkrat pointed to himself. “I have decided to let you choose your weapons.” He gazed off to the right with a grin like a King letting his servants have their way.

Hana blinked at him and stifled a laugh. “Thanks, I think.” 

“You’re welcome,” Junkrat sang. He didn’t realize her thank you was really to Roadhog, who nodded at her.

“Right,” Hana said. Junkrat’s expression changed, and he brought his hands to his chin, waiting for Hana to tell him what weapons she wants. “Well, I’m not much on bombs and big explosions…” She shuddered, thinking about what bombs and explosions did to Korea. “But I could use a new shotgun and rocket pod. Also, I’m going to look for parts for my boosters and Defense Matrix, though I doubt I’ll find anything.”

“No bombs? Are you sure? I could send you to a guy I know! Bobby Bomb!” Junkrat danced at the thought.

“No bombs,” Hana reiterated. I’m doomed, she thought. Roadhog looked at Junkrat, who frowned.

“Well, what about Gary Grenade?” he asked. Roadhog kept his eyes on him. “Nuclear Nelly? Terry Torpedo? Oh, oh, we have to send her to Napalm Nick!”

“No,” Roadhog said.

“No?” Junkrat asked yet again.

“No,” Roadhog repeated.

“But, how will we get revenge on the Junker Queen?” Junkrat scratched the crude grenade launcher at his hip.

“She’ll do this her way,” he said.

Junkrat turned away from his partner and his head sunk. “Fine. We’ll just send her to Shotgun Sally and Missile Mike if that’s what she wants.”

Hana frowned at the childlike man in front of her but was grateful he wasn’t trying to add any bombs to her mech. She bowed her head to Roadhog. “Thank you. Where can I find these two?”

Roadhog moved like he was going to speak, but Junkrat leaped in front of him. “Oh, oh, I know! They’re-”

Before he could finish, Roadhog blocked Junkrat’s face with his massive hands. Junkrat tried to fight back, but his skinny body couldn’t hold up against Roadhog’s massive arm. “Junkertown bar. Just ask around, you’ll find them. Take our gold.” Hana smiled and nodded.

Junkrat continued to struggle as Hana moved to grab some gold. As she was walking out of their house, Junkrat yelled, “No, not my hard earned gold!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been struggling with writing recently, but I have since gotten back on track. I already have the next two chapters done, so I plan on releasing the last couple chapters at least weekly. After this, I'll have to see what I want to work on next. Also, if you're interested, I've just published my second book! You can check out book one on Amazon: https://www.amazon.com/dp/1549548654/
> 
> -JS


	5. Inside Junkertown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D.Va has to go into Junkertown on her own because trying to get in with Junkrat and Roadhog would only hurt her chances of being able to partake. So, she heads in on her own to find Missile Mike and Shotgun Sally.

As Hana approached the huge wall, a piece of it opened and a gruff voice greeted her. “What do you want?”

Hana stepped forward and cleared her throat. “Ah, um, I’m a MEKA- er, mech fighter and I am looking to buy parts and sign-up for the tournament.”

“I see. What’s your fighter name?” the voice asked. 

“D.V- er, my fighter name is Devia.” Hana coughed and grimaced at the opening.

“Hm, Devia huh? That’s a weird name for a junker mech fighter. Well, whatever. Go to the bar for parts and go past the bar for the signup for the tournament. Good luck, Devia.”

The gate cranked open, and Hana floundered into Junkertown. Her right middle finger tapped on her thigh, and she chomped down on her lip. The ugly city of discarded metal bustled with scavengers buying and selling scraps from whatever they could find. 

It almost looked like a carnival. The town was probably getting ready for the start of the upcoming mech battle tournament. Almost everyone was selling spare parts, excluding a few vendors who were selling synthetic food stuffs. Hana figured it probably had to do with the fact that, after the giant explosion in Australia, there wasn’t much in the way of natural foods anymore. 

Several male junkers waved for her to come over, but she kept her head down and kept walking to the bar. As she walked down the dark staircase to the dimly lit bar, she noticed posters for Junkrat and Roadhog. “They’re criminals even in their own town. What am I getting myself into…?” 

As she stared at the posters, a larger man bumped into her. “Hey, keep walking Sheila.”

Hana picked her head up quickly and peered at the muscular man. “Yes, sorry, I’ll do that.”

Just as she turned her head, the man considered her. “What a minute,” he grunted. 

Hana placed a loose hair back behind her ear. “Um… yes?” Her voice quivered as the man took one step closer to her. 

His eyes narrowed on her face. “You look awfully familiar.” He tilted his head back and forth as D.Va swallowed. On the man’s right shoulder next to his ripped leather jacket, he sported a D.Va bunny tatoo. Hana slowly moved her hand to her bunny blaster, when the man grunted and shook his head. “Naw, you ain’t ‘er.” The man moved on into the busy street.

Letting out a deep sigh and hands trembling, Hana took the last few steps into the blue-lit bar. 

As soon as D.Va entered the bar, she felt in and out of her element. On one hand, everyone was looking at her and taking her in. On the other, everyone was scary looking and none of them held cameras or microphones or asking for autographs. It wasn’t like in the movies. Everyone continued to murmur as she took a few soft steps into the bar, but no one removed their gaze from her. Sure, she was used to everyone looking at her but not like this. 

Hana took a seat on one of the bar stools. The bartender, dressed in a collared shirt and ripped jeans (by far the nicest dressed person in all of Junkertown), finished drying a glass mug and strode over to D.Va. “Hey, kid, whatchu want? Aren’t you a little young to be drinking?” He placed the mug right in front of her. His peppered beard was wet from something, but Hana wasn’t sure if it was alcohol or just water. 

D.Va did her best to glower at him. “I’m 19! I can drink if I want to.”

The bartender smirked at D.Va’s burst of ferocity, like a proud father almost. “I see. What’ll it be then? Imported will be a little extra, as you can figure.” 

Hana bit her lip and looked around. Some people were still gazing at her while others went back to their drinks. “I’m, uh, not really looking to drink right now.”

The bartender stifled a laugh. “Oh? Then what are you looking for, Sheila? A glass of milk?”

Hana blushed and balled her hand into a fist. “No!” The bartender raised his bushy brow. D.Va sighed. “I’m looking for… who was it? Shotgun Sally and Missile Mike, I think.”

The bartender nodded. “Ah, now I see. You must be here for the mech-tournament. Well, you’re definitely going to be bringing down the average age by quite a bit. You sure you’ll be able to keep up with the experienced old timers?” Before D.Va could answer, the bartender answered his own question. “Ah, I’m sure you’ll be fine. Got those young people reflexes after all.” 

After a moment, the bartender leaned in and kept his voice low. “Though, be sure to watch out for the one known as ‘Wrecking Ball.’ The man is a mystery, that one, even hides his voice with a fancy AI. Responsible for a ton of destroyed mechs and a couple dead pilots.” He pulled back and gave Hana a pat on the back. “But hey, I’m sure you’ll do just fine, kid.”

Hana kept nodding and smiling throughout the bartender’s surprising rant. Still, he hadn’t given the information she needed to fix her mech. Finally, she asked, “So, where can I find Missile Mike and Shotgun Sally. I need a few upgrades before I can enter.”

“Ah, right, sorry Sheila.” He pointed to a man and a woman in the back, both in cover behind tables with their weapons out. Somehow, in the two minutes it took to talk with the bartender, Shotgun Sally (holding a shotgun) and Missile Mike (holding a rocket launcher) had a disagreement and decided to go at it. “Looks like those two are back at it. Good luck with that, Sheila.” The bartender nodded and moved to take orders from the other patrons of the bar. 

“This is my life now,” D.Va sighed as she walked over to the two about to start a gunfight in the middle of the surprisingly quiet bar. 

The woman, Shotgun Sally, had red hair in a long ponytail that extended down to her lower back. She sported a dirty, white tank top and a pair of army cargo pants. She was yelling some kind of gibberish to Missile Mike, who wore a flak jacket and a hard hat. He shouted back with his own gibberish, but Hana was piecing together that it had something to do with their weapons of choice. 

Slowly approaching, Hana raised a hand and asked, “Um, excuse me…” The two turned their heads to her, who jumped back slightly. They still kept their weapons pointed at the other, despite their focus being on Hana. “I was… just looking for some weapons. Shotgun parts and missile parts.”

Their moods rapidly changed. With blazing speed, their tables lifted upright. Parts strewn everywhere by the arms dealers. “Yes, ma’am, what are you looking for?” they asked in unison. Aggravated, the duo glanced at each other. “Is there a problem here? I’m trying to sell to my customer! Stop saying what I’m saying!” In the exact same pose, they glared at each other with their hands balled into fists. 

 

D.Va’s head was spinning as she tried to comprehend what was happening. This is no Busan, she thought to herself. This is a madhouse. “Um, I just need a rotator joint for a shotgun cannon,” she said to Sally. Turning to Mike, she added, “And I need a micro missile pod… both for my mech.” 

Shotgun Sally switched into businesswoman mode. “Just a rotator joint? Are you sure you don’t want this shiny new shotgun blaster? It should do more damage at a longer range, giving you more ability to do damage at farther ranges.” She glanced to Missile Mike and grinned.

Missile Mike growled and slammed his fist on the table. “No, no, you don’t want to waste your money on that.” He pulled out a missile pod that had two large missiles in it, not her usual four. “This will do max damage from any radius, better than micro missiles.”

D.Va raised an unsure finger. “I’m not here for-”

Shotgun Sally slammed two giant shotguns on the table. “I’ll throw in these two for the price of one. That’ll be a lot of shotguns on your mech. You can fight in 360 degrees.”

“You don’t need that,” Missile Mike said. He heaved a single giant rocket launched onto the table. The table strained, and Hana felt like the table could collapse at any moment. “You need this! It’s a giant missile that will decimate any foes you come across. Only one shot, but you won’t have any worries cause this will totally decimate them, or your money back.”

“She doesn’t want that! She wants shotguns!”

“No, missiles! Missiles!”

As they bickered, D.Va moseyed towards Shotgun Sally’s table. She picked up the rotator, placed down five gold pieces just to be safe, then made her way over to Missile Mike’s table. She picked up the missile pod, placed five gold pieces down, and started to walk off. Her daze was slowly beginning to end. 

“Wait,” they shouted, “we still have much to show you!” As they tripped over each other, D.Va broke out of her daze and ran out of the bar with her equipment. She kept running from the psychos, even in the busy streets of Junkertown. She bumped into a lot of people, but no one seemed to really care about the scrawny girl running through the streets of Junkertown. She quickly ran to the sign-up stand, threw down her money, scribbled her name, and ran towards the gate. 

When she was at the gate, the hunched over man nodded to her. The gate cranked open, and she didn’t stop running until she was back at Junkrat and Roadhog’s house. Never before was she excited to be back in a criminal’s house.


	6. Some Much Needed Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D.Va realizes there's a lot of difference between her fancy, polished MEKA and the one she put together with old parts. So, Roadhog and Junkrat make a plan to help her get used to her new-ish mech.

Hana began working on the mech the moment she returned to the house. Junkrat and Roadhog helped with physical labor, like moving parts closer to her, or lifting the mech up in Roadhog’s case, but D.Va was very adamant about doing most of the work. Whether it was a pride thing or that she just didn’t trust the criminal duo, they did not know. 

Finally, after a couple long days, D.Va suited up into her new mech for the first time. The control felt different but familiar. She had rebuilt her MEKA enough times to know how to rebuild it blindfolded, even with just a scavenged mech and a bunch of junk. The joysticks were the same, and the mech reacted in the effectiveness it should have. Running on a damaged reactor combined with a well-worn engine did make the reactions slower than her usual MEKA, but it would have to do. She needed to win and get out of here as quick as possible; there was no telling when the gwishin would return. 

“You all right, Sheila?” Junkrat asked, approaching the finished mech. 

Hana blinked out of her daydream. “Yeah, sorry, just spaced out there for a second. What’s up?”

Junkrat grinned and did a little jump. “Roadhog has decided to help you out with target practice!”

Hana smiled at Roadhog. “Oh, you’d help set up targets for me? That’s so nice of you.”

He looked like he was about to say something when Junkrat interrupted, “No!” Hana tilted her head at him. Junkrat face-palmed and dragged his hand down to his chin. He pointed at Roadhog and said, “He is going to be your target!”

D.Va looked at Roadhog, troubled. “Couldn’t you get hurt or worse?”

Roadhog shook his head and pulled out a strange looking canister. She furrowed her eyes at him and glanced to Junkrat for an explanation. “It’s a canister full of healing gas. He’s got plenty so he’ll be fine.” Roadhog nodded in agreement.

D.Va pursed her lip. “That… is actually technically impossible, you do know that, right?”

Junkrat shook his head. “Nah it’s not. Just look.” Junkrat spun around and shot one of his grenades right into Roadhog’s massive belly. The resulting explosion took a chunk out of his stomach, and he was already bleeding. 

“Roadhog!” D.Va was already slipping out of her mech to help him. 

“Wait,” he murmured. Hana did as he asked but remained ready to help at any moment. He brought the canister to his gas mask, twisted it, and took in a deep breath. In mere seconds, the hole in his stomach closed and his bleeding stopped. 

D.Va’s jaw would have hit the ground if she wasn’t laying in her mech. “That’s…” 

She turned to Junkrat, who miraculously had a pipe in his mouth. He rubbed his chin like a detective and noted, “Oi, it does seem impossible. But that’s my Roadhog, always great at keeping us alive.” Roadhog muttered something in return, but no one heard him. Junkrat clapped his hands together. “So! Shall we get started?”

 

D.Va prepared to take on the hulking monstrosity that was Roadhog. To get the hang of her new mech first, they decided that he would just take hits from her and heal up as needed. Walking out of the house seemed easy enough. The controls didn’t react as quickly as D.Va was used to, but she knew that with practice, she’d get used to it. 

After taking a couple minutes to just move around, she fired up her thrusters. She loved the breeze as her mech shot into the air, but it was short lived. The boosters stalled after only three seconds, and her mech plummeted down. Luckily, the mech was well put together, so it suffered no damage when it landed. After five seconds, the boosters were ready to be used again. This time, she fired them forward and bounced the mech into Roadhog. He stumbled back but was seemingly unfazed by the hit. Hana was about to ask to make sure, but he gave a thumbs-up before she even opened her mouth. 

Junkrat pointed at Roadhog’s massive belly. “All righty, Sheila, go ahead and take some shots.”

She gripped the joystick but didn’t hit the trigger. “You’re sure he’ll be okay?”

“Yep! He’s gone through much worse!” Junkrat said. That didn’t make Hana feel any better about shooting at him, but practice was important. She nodded and took shots at him from 20 meters out with her shotguns. She slowly walked forward with her mech. Normally, her MEKA would allow her to move freely while shooting, but, because of the low power of the mech, firing the shotguns sapped power from the legs of the mech. 

When she was only ten meters away, she fired a couple more shots, and those seemed to be doing some actual damage. She took a couple more steps up until she was five meters out. By then, the shotguns were drawing blood. She stopped firing. “Roadhog! Are you-” Roadhog pulled out his healing canister and took a hit from the can. He placed it back in his pants as the wounds began to close immediately. D.Va scratched the back of her head. “Oh, right.” 

Hana slipped out of the mech as Junkrat drew a line in the dirt. “Right here,” he said. She tilted her head. “As long as you’re this far from your target, you should be doing enough damage to affect it.”

D.Va smirked and put a hand on her hip. “So, you’re an expert in shotgun range, are you?”

Junkrat tossed the stick away and placed a hand on his chest like he was a drama actor. “I am, in fact, a weapons expert. Emphasis on weapons.” As he finished his bragging, one of the grenades attached to his belt fell to the ground. It exploded right beneath him. As the smoke cleared, he was left standing ash covered and his hair on fire. Hana and Roadhog laughed as Junkrat put his hair fire out. 

After breaking for lunch, the trio went back outside to practice some more. D.Va practiced flying into the air and aiming her rockets as she fell. After that, she practiced melee combat and getting the most out of her mobility. She would hit Roadhog with her shotgun arm, use the boosters to ram into him, the hitting him again with her other shotgun arm. 

 

The last step was focusing on defense. They starting out by using her boosters for defense. Since her defense matrix didn’t last as long as it did with her MEKA, she had to use her other tools for defense. So, Roadhog would try to use his hook to pull her mech in, and she had to dodge it using her boosters. The first few times she struggled, but she got the hang of it soon after. His hook would ping off of the wall behind her as she flew to safety. 

Finally, they practiced using the defense matrix. The point was not to practice using her DM, but to make sure she wasn’t over using it. Junkrat shot off three bombs right in a row. D.Va blocked all of them with her DM but didn’t realize Roadhog right next her her, shotgun at the ready. 

Junkrat shook his head. “Tsk, tsk. You used up that shield thingy of yours…”

Hana blinked. “Defense Matrix?”

Junkrat snapped his fingers and nodded. “Yeah, that thing. You used it up, so you couldn’t stop Hog. You gotta use your head, Shiela.”

Hana pursed her lips and rolled her eyes slightly. “Like you use your head,” she grumbled. She got a chuckle out of Roadhog, so she called that a win. 

“True,” Roadhog said. “But listen.” 

D.Va nodded as Junkrat continued. “Just make sure you don’t use that shield thingy…”

Hana blinked again. “The Defense Matrix.”

“Yeah, that, just don’t use that all willy nilly.”

D.Va sighed but nodded. I can’t believe I’m taking advice from him… She thought. Still, he was right. They readied for another practice round. This time, Junkrat threw one of his mines and shot one of his grenades at her. This time, she jumped over the grenade, blocked the mine, and flicked her DM over to block Roadhog’s shotgun attack. 

Junkrat nodded and clapped his hands. “Good on ya, Sheila. Keep up the hard yakka, I’m going to start tea.” 

Junkrat walked off as D.Va turned to Roadhog. “We’re having tea?”

Roadhog shook his head. “Dinner is tea.”

Hana blinked. “Oh… okay then.” She spun her mech around and grinned. “All right, big guy, let’s go a couple of rounds. 

 

Finally, after a long day of practice, the three sat around for dinner. They were eating some kind of meat; Hana preferred not to know what they were eating, just as long as it was edible. As she took a bite of the overcooked rib, she couldn’t help but smile at the mech. It certainly wasn’t her old MEKA suit, but it was still hers. She put her whole being into that beat-up hunk of junk, so there was definitely some pride she felt. She chewed and mentally prepared for the first battle she would be partaking in the next day.


End file.
